The present invention relates to a bookbinding apparatus to bind a sheet bundle by applying adhesive and a bookbinding system to bind sheets by applying adhesive after forming images on the sheets.
Bookbinding apparatuses to bind the sheet bundle made up of a plurality of sheets by applying adhesive where adhesive is applied by moving an application device along a spine of the sheet bundle have been developed as compact bookbinding apparatus.
They have been developed as the compact bookbinding apparatuses used particularly in bookbinding systems where an image forming process to form an image on a sheet through an image forming apparatus and a bookbinding process to bind sheets are carried out integrally.
For example, in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-346984, there is suggested a bookbinding apparatus where the application device is moved along the spin of the sheets for application to carries out a first application operation where the application device is in contact with the sheet bundle with a high contact pressure to carry out application and a second application operation to carry out application with a low contact pressure.
In the bookbinding apparatus of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-346984, the first and second application operations are performed for a purpose of ensuring adhesion between the sheets configuring the sheet bundle as well as adhesion of a front sheet.
Patent document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-346984